Artista
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: Otro fic tan corto que ni para saborear un summary, dedicado a Hiroki-chan y a Ritsu Kirkland, si no lo leen las mató ;3 Están advertidas chicas. Los demás, entren y lean con confianza, no los voy a comer.


Hallo~ aquí les vengo yo con un nuevo fic, siento que quedó incoherente, porque empecé a escribirlo hace como un par de semanas y no lo abrí para acabarlo hasta hoy xDD Perdónenme si está mal .

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Hetalia ni la imagen de la que me inspiré para hacer este fic, me pertenecen, son obras de sus respectivos autores y les doy mis respetos por hacer cosas tan maravillosas._

**Dedicado a:** Mi querida Schwester _**Hiroki-chan**_, tú sabes que no podría dedicárselo a nadie más :3 Y dedicado también a **_Ritsu__ Kirkland,_**porque amo tu rol de austriaco -w-

* * *

Tristeza, angustia, cólera, enojo, pánico, fueron los primeros sentimientos que había sentido Roderich al enterarse de que su hijo había nacido con aquel inconveniente, y ahora, sentía una especie de eco de aquel dolor, al verlo tomar rápidamente su blog de dibujo, después de estar unos minutos con la cabeza ladeada.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, uno precioso y de otoño, cuando la había conocido, a ella, a la causante de _eso_, y todavía había osado tener un hijo con ella sin estar casados, más bien, a un tiempo antes de que fuera a darse lugar. Sin embargo, aquella chica albina, tan enérgica, tan egocéntrica, que lo había acosado hasta lograr que se enamorara de ella, si, aquella chica se había ido una vez nacido el niño, lo había dejado por miedo, y había terminado por alejarse de él, hasta tal punto que no se sintió con ninguna especie de obligación por él o por su hijo, cuando se fue con ese castaño de coleta con el cual había tenido que competir por su amor.

¿Y ahora? Él había quedado completamente solo, cuidando de su niño, no es que no estuviera dispuesto, pero siendo un padre primerizo, y cargar con tal responsabilidad, solo y con miedo, sin saber nada de que debía hacer y cómo cuidar a un pequeño como lo era el suyo, era normal que hubiera entrado en pánico de inmediato.

Künstler había crecido de una manera aparentemente normal, lo único que parecía diferenciarlo de otros chicos, era su cabello platinado como el de su madre, y además era más escuálido y delgado que cualquier otro chico de su edad, lo que lo llevaba a sufrir varias burlas de parte de estos, sin contar que por voluntad propia, se había dejado crecer el cabello de un largo…algo peculiar, y entrenzado de manera que se le podía confundir con una chica.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente tortura para él, la debilidad genética que había heredado por su madre le había dado otro enorme defecto, que era imposible arreglar: el pequeño era mudo.

Por esa causa, ahora blandía enfrente suyo su fiel cuadernillo de dibujo, donde se apreciaba perfectamente el dibujo de un panecillo en un plato, al lado de una taza de café humeante. Esa era su manera de decir que tenía hambre, sueño, o cualquier otra cosa, lo dibujaba y así era más fácil de comprender.

Roderich acarició su cabellera, revolviéndola, antes de ir a la cocina por lo que su hijo quería, normalmente cualquiera no le hubiera dado café, pero él estaba acostumbrado a que lo bebiera, si él mismo lo tenía como bebida principal.

Suspiró al ver como el de trenzas comía con tranquilidad, pero haciendo uno que otro puchero al ver que lo observaba, era un niño con un muy mal carácter, pese a sus deficiencias.

- Oh, veo que has logrado hacer las sombras, muy bien –comentó casualmente, provocando un leve sonrojo del albino, que pensaba que su padre no había notado el empeño que le había puesto a aprender a proyectar sombras en sus dibujos.

Volvió a tomar su cuadernillo, en el que trazó unas pocas líneas y luego se lo mostró al mayor. La hoja decía "Gracias" y unos dibujitos de notas musicales y nada más. Se conmovió, su hijo si sabía su gusto por la música.

- ¿Sabes? Serás un gran pintor –le dijo, porque a pesar de que a veces lo hiciera enojar o entristecer, era su hijo, al fin y al cabo, y lo quería como tal, nunca lo cambiaría por nada. Además, no sólo era y sería por siempre su hijo, sino que también, su pequeño artista.

* * *

¿Reviews para está escritora irresponsable?


End file.
